


Open Book

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "i couldn’t fit it all in the subject line without it looking weird, so: 5 times someone called Jack out on a lie and 1 time when someone let it slideAfter being isolated for 300 years Jack has become spectacularly awful at lying. It’s not like he had the opportunity to practice, you know? The lies could be anything, ranging from deliciously serious to marvelously ridiculous!"I took the more serious route on this one because I like to attempt to write very short things that punch you in the feels. Also, this is my first 5 + 1 fill, so hey, another milestone.





	Open Book

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 6/10/2013.

  1. North



 “Oh, you know,” Jack says, “It really wasn’t a big deal, when I kept trying to bust in to the Workshop. It was just something to do for fun. Nope. Not a big deal at all. I can almost see how you might think that, since I didn’t have anyone to talk to for three hundred years and snow and Christmas go together in a lot of people’s minds, but really it was just me being me. Good old troublemaking Jack.”

 “Are you trying to get on naughty list again?” North asks. “Is okay to admit it was big deal. I am saying now: I should have noticed you. And you are always welcome now. Maybe not possible to make up for past that way but—”

 Jack runs over and hugs him.

  1. Toothiana



 “Did you get all your memories back all right?” She asks, taking a brief break from directing her fairies. “Was there anything in them that you wanted to talk about?”

 “Um, well, sure! I got my memories back all right. And, what could there be to talk about? I mean, they inspired me to be a Guardian, so they must have been good, right?”

 “And make you the only exception to the rest of us? Jack, no one becomes a protector of the good and innocent without knowing something of what can happen when there are no protectors. If you don’t want to talk about it, I understand. But there must have been something.”

 Jack sighs. “I just don’t know how to react to it yet,” he says quietly.

  1. Bunnymund



 “Hey Bunny! Looking a lot better than you did on Easter! Having those kids walk through you must have done a number on you. I mean, I got used to it over the centuries, but—”

 “No,” Bunny interrupts him. “No, you didn’t.”

  1. Sandman



 “No, I don’t miss sleeping. There’s always something going on somewhere, and now that I’m a Guardian, I really don’t have time for it. I’m practically living a dream anyway! I can fly, I’m sort of like a superhero—and besides, I’m not sleepy.”

 Sandy smiles. As if he hasn’t heard that last part a million times before, in every language on Earth. And it was always, always a lie. Jack trails off onto some other topic and Sandy blows some dreamsand into the corner of his eye while he glances away. Asleep, Jack curls up on Sandy’s cloud, visions of palm trees and sunny beaches appearing over his head—Sandy was pretty sure he had been lying about not missing warmth as well.

  1. Jamie



 “You were there this whole time? Jack, why couldn’t I see you till now?”

 “Don’t worry Jamie, you were just distracted. Anyone could have missed me. There’s nothing to worry about.”

 “Yes there is. And I don’t know how to make sure it doesn’t happen again. I’m getting older now. But I want to see you. And I’ll always believe in you. So if can’t see you, there’s something wrong. Don’t tell me it’s a normal part of growing up. You—you don’t want it to be either.”

 +1. Pitch

 “I think I’ve figured out a way to help you,” Jack says, holding his staff in front of him as he stands just inside the lair.

 The dull gleam of a smile flashes in the dim cavern. “I’m listening.” Whatever it was, at least it would help pass the time.


End file.
